


Christmas 2067

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: McCree keeps up a long tradition of spending Christmas alone in a bar. Well, relatively alone. There is a cute bartender here...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas. This story isn't the same Christmas as the one in the recent comic. Different place, different time.

You crack open a bottle of the world's finest vodka five dollars can buy.

"Are you allowed to drink on the job?" your only patron asks.

"It's Christmas," you respond facetiously followed by a deep swig straight from the bottle.

Christmas 2067: featuring you and a cowboy, the only person that rolled in today. One of the weirder people that rolled in all week, actually. It had been relatively busy all week, but early afternoon Christmas day it was just you and Jesse McCree.

He seemed normal enough, for an older guy wearing a stetson fifty miles from the nearest ranch. He paid his bill and made decent smalltalk, which was more than you could say about half of your patrons.

"Here's to Christmas," he said, holding up his glass. You raise your bottle to his glass -clink -and drink another long swing. Jesse finishes his drink and puts it towards your edge of the bar.

"Might as well keep it going," he says in a tone that fully acknowledges how sad this scene was. You pick up the bottle of whisky, but stop a moment and set it back down.

"I'll make you a deal, Lone Ranger," you say with a cheeky smile, "Ditch the hat and I'll give you a double on the house."

Without a word, he reaches up and takes off his hat, tossing it on the bar, "It's rude t'wear a hat at the table anyways."

Jesse was an odd bird, but he was better company than your usual alcoholics. Much easier on the eyes to boot. Normally a patron carrying a gun would unnerve you, but even two drinks deep he seemed cool headed and easy going.

"You play pool at all?" you say, head nodding towards the pool table beside the bar. The felt had seen better days but you just called that home field advantage.

McCree nods, "I've shot pool once or twice in my time."

You open the register drawer and fumble for a few coins, "Wanna play a game?"

"A drink and a game of pool?" he replied with a wide smile, "It is Christmas after all."

As a bartender in a dive bar you played a lot of pool, but this guy was pretty good. You rarely got a challenge, but Jesse left you pleasantly surprised. You had impressed him with your jump and skip shots, but he had a mean ricochet game. However, you played pool almost every single day you worked. You were shooting for the eight ball while he still had two on the table, and the shot couldn't be easier.

"Eight ball in the side pocket, wall," you announe. You point your cue to the pocket, which is closer to the far wall than the bar. Jesse walks around to the hole and stands by it.

You barely noticed him throughout the game, more focused on the table than your rival. Now that he's standing up straight and not hunched over the bar or greens, you can't help but notice how large and imposing he is. You suppose all his sweetness had taken the edge off of the strong jaw, broad shoulders, and well defined arms.

Back to the task at hand. You lean down, eyes on the eight ball on the edge of the side pocket. Before your eye meets the cue ball, you realize this guy is wearing a belt buckle that says BAMF. Your first thought is who the hell wears something that bold. Your second thought is how someone who wears that better have something to back it up, so your eyes go directly below to his well-filled out jeans.

Seriously, back to the task at hand. You force yourself to focus back to the cue ball, and before you can get distracted by equal parts bravado and sex appeal, you smack the cue ball into the eight. Not one of your cleaner hits but you still sink it without scratching.

"Good game," he says as he knocks the remaining balls into the pockets with his hands.

"That was tough," you reply, leaning your cue on the table, "You're a good shot."

"Well thank you," he says, setting his pool cue down, "Most people would give all the credit to my... less fleshy parts."

You scoff at the idea, "The eye is the biggest piece of the puzzle."

"That it is," he says. He pauses as he walks around to your side of the table, and leans on it. After a definitive pause he continues, "It's important to keep your eyes on the most important things."

You lean against the table, facing the bar instead of him. You smile as you try to formulate a response to his playful callout. You turn to him when you have a reply, and somewhat surprised at how close he is. A frame like that tends to make spaces between seem smaller.

"It helps when there's a big gold sign right above where you need to look."

He takes a half-step towards you. His muscles filled him out just as much as the machinery did, and it was a superb mix. He had every right to be as cocky as he was, but you still weren't gonna let him off that easily.

"Baby, that's brass," he replied with a smirk, fingering his belt.

You smirk and point to the bar wall. Right above the side pocket on the wall is a neon sign for Golden Gallon Ale. You stay planted, waiting for his next clever comeback, but when there is a moment of silence you look away.

He pulls his lips into a tight smile and closes his eyes. It's a good natured smile, but he clearly had to rethink his plan of attack. If the side route doesn't work, sometimes it's good to take the main road.

"You wanna sit on my face?" he asked flatly.

You meet his gaze immediately to judeg the sincerity of his offer. The answer was an unequivocal yes, but very few people had the nerve to be that direct. His expression is unfaltering, but you lack the nerve to be as direct as he was.

"And here I thought I was going to have to give you another double to take off that belt," you respond.

Jesse takes another half step towards you. You're touching now, but only barely. Your face is hot. You are tired of pretext, but you're too nervous to make the first move.

His right hand, flesh and blood hand, brushes your cheek. The tenderness catches you off guard, as does the tender kiss that becomes more passionate. Slowly, his right hand curls around your face to the back of your head.

His left hand slides under your shirt. Your jump a little at the cool metal against your warm skin. His fingertips crawl and brush up your stomach, just enough to make you shiver. He slips one finger under the band in your bra, and you stand up straighter. It's only a tease, and he draws his hand back down.

You can feel him smiling as he kisses you. His cold hand is running along the edge of breasts, the chill giving you goosebumps and making your nipples hard. Just as you think you're adjusting to the temperature, his full hand pushes into your bra and squeezes your breast.

The chill on your soft skin makes you break away in shock. He buries his head into your neck instead and gives it sloppy kisses up and down. The saliva chills your neck and makes you want to cling to him more tightly. At least his torso was warm.

He kisses his way back up to your ear and bites it a bit, just as he gets your taut nipple between his fingers. He seems to be on a mission to make your nipple sore, but the soreness aches wonderfully. You enjoy it just as much as him biting and licking your ear. You push yourself closer to him, and he bends his leg so now you are straddling it, free hand behind you to help you keep steady.

His lips pull away, and he pulls his hand out of your bra and back down to the hem of your shirt. He's toying with you and enjoying the feeling of your breaths making you rise and fall on his leg. You are far too impatient, and you take your shirt off yourself. You let it hit the ground, and look back to him.

His intense gaze focused on the back room of the bar. As soon as you look that way, he's off, leading you by the wrist until you're out of the view of the general public. Before you have time to explain he flicks on the lights.

Firstly, the room is crammed with all manner of extra chairs, cases of beer, calendars, glasses, and dollies. Secondly the floor was absolutely disgusting because no one ever bothered to mop. That's the reason you and your coworkers usually ignored the light and let the room be lit be dim light streaming in from the bar area. Jesse clicks the light back off, already reformulating his plans.

"Can I still see that beautiful body?" he asks, looking you over once. You bite your lip, and take a moment to think. He finds a free chair and sits down in it adding, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

You were equally curious as you were devious. You peel your bra straps down, and reach behind you to unhook it. It falls to the floor with a soft sound. You're not sure you would describe his smile as 'cocky'... a better word might be 'sure'...

Sitting in that chair, he did look like an old cowboy, with lots of talk and even more walk. As you slide your thumbs into you waistband, you notice his eyes following them down. You.

"All the way baby," he cooes. You let out a contented sigh as you slide them down to your feet. You really do wish there was space to fuck him...

He leans forward and reaches out for you. You oblige his touch and turn around for him. He stops when you're facing away and spreads your ass apart to admire you, then let's go and turns you back to facing him. He pulls you forward so you're standing between his splayed legs.

"I showed you mine," you say, shivering as that cold hand traces around your hips, ghosting over your silhouette. "Now what about yours..." you push on. He seems to be too busy admiring you to listen, so you add, "Unless you don't have anything to show."

His eyes meet yours. That look let you know he very much had something to show you, and that you better watch your mouth, young lady. He sinks a hand around your thigh and leads you to straddle his lap. For a moment you worry the chair will break, but he pulls you down so that you have to rest on him. Not even a creak.

While you were impressed with his moves (and the chair), you had to wonder how naked girl sitting on clothed man ought to work. His hands are slipping under your thighs, but you have no idea why... surely he wouldn't actually be able to-

In one movement he lifts you up. You grapple his hair, trying to keep your balance. Even though you know he can, your logical mind tells you there's no way he can be this strong. You try to sit up straight, but his tongue is already tasting you.

"You can't keep holding me..." you whimper, unable to finish your thought. You didn't mean it as a challenge, but that's exactly how he took it.

He shrugs his shoulders to bring you in more tightly. His tongue slowly rolls over your clitoris, achingly slow and strong. Every few moments he tried to clean you up with his tongue but it was a losing battle. At first you consciously try to not pull his hair too hard, but the feeling of McCree trying to clean his own lips while still buried inside of you is too much.

His hands still wrapped around your legs, he can feel your thighs shaking. He relishes every single movement. He knows this isn't the easiest position for you to be in, that he would really have to work hard if he wanted you to come all over his face.

He tilts his head down and slides the full width of his tongue down your slit. When he comes back up, he only uses the tip, which penatrates much further into you. Your clit, however, is skipped over. He kisses it, but it's a ghost of a sensation compared to his skilled tongue. Your hands tighten on his hair, as if to plead with him to go back.

He goes back to the bottom of your entrance. His tongue prods inside just barely and graces the inner walls. Slow and teasing, his tongue hardly touching you. Your pull his hair harder. You need to come, badly. He obeys your pleas, and Jesse presses his whole tongue against your clitoris.

"Is that your tongue?!" you gasp involuntarily. You knew it was, but it felt so forceful and quick... Your hands spasm in his hair, and it only encourages him more. No teasing, no gentleness, just his tongue working you over. As your legs jolt with pleasure he holds you firmly. Even collapsed over him, you know he won't drop you.

Without a single pause, you cannot help but come on him. There was something sexy about him smiling as you dripped for him. Jolt after jolt, he works you until you're forced to push him away. You're a panting mess as he kisses your pussy one last time and shifts you back down in his lap.

"I'm sorry..." you say, dazed.

His warm hand pinches your nipple a bit, "Are you now?"

You shake your head, unable to really come up with an explanation or figure out what you were trying to get at.

"Time to keep up my end of the bargain," he says smartly, still unfazed while you were too dizzy to figure out what he was referring to. When he pushes you off, you might've felt hurt, but the sight of his thick cock fixes that quickly. He gestures for you to come closer, and when you do, you find him pulling you back into his lap.

Almost like instinct, your hands clasp around it. You're immediately taken by its girth. You're not entirely sure one hand could completely encircle it. You check for yourself, and you're right, just shy. You sincerely wonder if it would even fit in your mouth.

He grabs your hips and pulls you forward, guiding your pussy to rub against his cock. The anticipation is building as you think about how nice it'd be to have such a massive cock inside of you. A metal hand slides behind you. At first he toys with your pussy from behind, but it becomes clear his real interest is in your ass. He spreads the wet to your tight hole and easily slides a finger in.

It burns so good, you're already imagining his entire cock being inside of you. As he pushes his finger deeper inside of you, your hips automatically move down that length, covering it in your wet.

His took his finger out and grabbed one cheek to spread it as far as he could. He pushes you forward so he has a better angle. His right hand on his erection, he pushed it against your asshole. To his delight, you reach behind you and spread the other side eagerly.

He pushes the head in, and there's an initial pinch of pain before your body adjusts. You feel even fuller than you could've imagined. He slides in steadily and it is sublime how thick and long he is. You can hardly believe there's this much to take, and yet he's not even given you all of it.

He stops and you open your eyes, hardly realizing you closed them. He isn't all the way on, but he rather stopped to tease you a bit. Hands firmly planted to your hips so that you couldn't move, he pushes his cock in little by little. Your nails dig into his arms. You get tighter the slower he goes, which is only incentivizing him to continue. Your whimpers of impatience and pleasure were only the icing on the cake.

"Give me all your cock!" you finally shout.

That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He eases you down and presses his waist flush into yours. He tilts his hips up to give you the maximum effect of having that big of a dick inside of you.

Slowly he pulls your waist up, and then roughly snaps it back down. You try to lean over and cling to his head again, but his cold metal body makes you shudder away. He moves his hands to keep you this close, pushes his cock inside of you further.

"So big..." you groan absent-mindedly.

That just gives Jesse even more reason to pound you hard. If you thought it was big in your ass now, he wondered how you would like him railing your ass. Hands still on your waist, he drills his cock into you and listens for your sexy moans. You're not sure anal has ever felt this good, but god does it feel good.

If you hadn't been moaning about how much you liked it, Jesse might've been inclined to stop. You were so exceptionally tight that he assumed it had to hurt, but your moans left no doubt that you loved it. He was torn between taking in your expression and watching your ass swallow him up.

"God Jesse!" you cry when he almost comes out of your ass, "Give me all your cock and cum!"

McCree lets out an audible groan and you swear his eyes roll back. You have no idea where such a dirty thought came from, but that was half the pleasure for Jesse. To take a perfectly nice girl, and have her beggin for his load in his ass.

He certainly wasn't going to deny such a nice, dirty girl such a nice, dirty request. You enjoyed his cock in your ass so much, you had started to ride without entirely intending to. Your ass moves up and down the length quickly, almost frantically. You loved the feeling of that thick cock spliting you open. You had no idea anal could feel like this.

McCree knew it was only a matter of time, but tried to last as long as he could. The supreme pleasure of your ass around his cock, your cries of joy, the way you clung to him, the way you sat down on it, the way you pulled his hair: it was all much more than he could've hoped for. He could feel his whole body becoming tight and rigid, and he is ready to give you what you want.

He grabs you by the shoulders and pushes you down onto it. You shout incoherently, but he can tell you love it by the way you still rolled your hips. It was hard to tell who like the feeling of him coming inside of you more.

You grind your hips hard against him, determined to get every drop of his cum inside of you. He inhales sharply as you draw more and more cum out of him, voice coming out as a tight gasp. You're so eager to pleasure him, he has to pull you away once he finished coming.

For a moment you are both trying to catch your breath and come back down to earth. Where were you and what were you supposed to be doing?

You stand up and stare at him. He remains splayed out in the chair panting, just as dazed as you. He looks up and tries to focus on you, but gives up, still too exhausted. You smile and decide to dress yourself. You're halfway to putting your panties back on when he grabs you by the waist and pulls you close to plant a sweet kiss on your ass.

"Merry Christmas lady," he says, giving your ass a squeeze

You stroke his hair a bit and reply, "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal."


End file.
